furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches/PC
This page contains a list of Glitches found in the PC game. Normal Glitches *'No Cheats For You' - Playing the game on some high-end PCs can cause the game to act strangely where cheats are concerned. They can either not work at all when revisiting bosses, or constantly 'reset' whenever you exit the game, forcing you to do the process required to activate the cheat all over again. *'Invincible Backpack' - Very rarely during the fight in The General's Lair, the backpack that Viggo is wearing is indestructible, forcing you to restart the fight to fix the glitch. *'Head Swap' - If you enter a Telepoint and get Fluffed whilst the transfer occurs, the fluffed screen will appear. When you restart, the head of the Fur Fighter that was fluffed will be on the screen, whilst the playable Fur Fighter will be whichever you transformed into. The head will also be tilted to a different side. *'0 Health Glitch' - In Saving Esmerelda, if you leap over the lava just as the cutscene plays, Bungalow will still fall in the lava. The fluffed screen will display as the cutscene continues. If you allow the cutscene to run, when you appear outside Bungalow will have 0 HP. You won't be able to interact with anyone, however. Once hit, you will restart with the full 100HP. *'Giant Peacock Illusion' - This only occurs if a peacock falls into any body of water. When this happens, they will appear to turn ridiculously huge (in some cases, even taller than the map itself), and they can still attack. God Machine Valley is currently the only place where this can be accomplished, if you manage to get the crocodiles in the cave to get into a fight with the peacocks sitting at the edge of the cliff that leads to the river. This probably happens since peacocks are never intended to be able to swim. *'Invisible Rabbit' - There are rabbits in the village and more will spawn as you rescue more parents. However, sometimes there are invisible rabbits. One appears behind Tweek's house before Saving Winnie and Mai. Another is near the New Quack City entrance after saving all parents. One is in front of a kitten in the entrance to Anatat Tatanatat. *'River Glitch' - This works with only Tweek in the Anatat Tatatanat. Near the back of the hub is a running river that takes you to the waterfall back at the beginning. When you fall off the waterfall, glide and follow over the river (over the death boundary lines) until you can't glide anymore. You will be beneath the river in non-swimming mode. *'Tweek can Speak' - If you progress through the World Quack Centre without unlocking the Secret Elevator, Tweek will speak a normal sentence. He will also speak if you manage to get him near the mast on the roof. *'Proximity Fail' - Should you fail the Proximity Alert minigame in The V-100, the game will become unresponsive to the enter key. When the menu appears on the screen, your selection will not be counted and you will be forced to restart the game. In addition to this, hitting the jump key will cause strange sounds to emerge. * Frozen Fighter - In the VLF Facility, shooting the pipe just above Chang's Telepoint will cause the pipe to leak as normal. Leaping into the freezing fumes and falling into Chang's telepoint will cause Chang to emerge, Frozen. However, he will still move around as usual, and act as though he is unfrozen. Switching passes the effect over. The glitch will only end once you have left the VLF Facility. Gallery Glitchy.png|River Glitch Category:Glitches